Once Upon A Time
by LovePotionDG
Summary: Years have passed since Ginny & Draco have been at Hogwarts, years have passed since they last saw each other, or had spoken to each other...have those year erased all those feelings that they once felt for each other?


Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own my imagination and the path that I have created for these already wonderful characters. The Story has nothing to do with how the books finished, but just my pure imagination of how I would have liked Ginny and Draco to be together. In this world Dumbledore is still alive, because what is story without an old bearded man? Reviews are very important! It will help me with writing more! :) So be kind and review!

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stared at the moving couple on the page. The daily prophet had arrived early this morning. Morning turned into afternoon, and before Draco knew it, it had turned to night. He could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from that captivating beauty that he had experienced himself first hand. It was like watching a train wreck happening before his eyes.

The redheaded beauty was in the arms of the boy-who-lived. Their fingers intertwined, stretched out towards the camera, her princess cut diamond glistering in the sun. She was smiling, as Potter kissed her cheek.

A million memories of the redhead zoomed by in Draco's head, as he watched her look so blissful next to Potter. What once had been his, was Potter's now, and it was official. She had given herself over to him fully.

Draco lifted himself up off of the black leather sofa he had been sitting on, and chucked the paper into the glistering fire. He watched the paper burn. He picked up the half empty bottle of whisky took a sip and headed to his master bedroom.

He set the bottle down on his nightstand, as he slumped down onto his bed. Kicking his shoes off as he swung his legs up onto the bed. Picked up his half empty bottle once more, taking another swing.

It was his fault that she became Potter's; he had no one else to blame but his foolishness.

The warmth of the room, along with the now more then half empty bottle put Draco to sleep. His dreams where filled of red wavy hair, haunting him of what he once had, but had given up so foolishly.

"_Draco," Ginny giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, making the warm bubbly water around them splash against their skin. _

_Draco moved Ginny's fiery hair away from her neck, and began to place kisses along her neck and jaw line._

"_We have to get out of the bath, look at my hands," Ginny said as she lifted her hands up for him to see "they have turned into raisins," _

_Draco only pulled her in tighter to him. "I have to get back Draco," Ginny whispered as his large hands cupped her breast. "Ron's going to kill me."_

"_Don't worry about Potter's shadow" Draco whispered into her ear, and bit her ear lobe gently. _

"_You will be the death of me Malfoy!" Ginny groaned as she felt Draco harden and press into her buttocks. _

"_You have nothing to worry about, as long as you're here with me." Draco whispered to her, as he spun her around so she could straddle him. _

_Ginny reached up to cup his face in her small hands. Dark brown eyes met steel blue ones. One of Draco's hands was on her lower back, and the other at the nape of her neck, massaging circles with his thumb at the plus he felt under her skin. _

_Ginny lowered her lips to his._

"Malfoy, get up!" Draco's eyes peeled open, and saw a smirking Blaise Zabini.

"Fuck off!" Draco hissed at his old friend.

Draco's reacting only made Blaise smirk more. "Did I interrupt a nice dream?"

Draco only glared at him, "That Ginny Weasley really, was something," Blaise said.

"Get out of my fucking head you prick!" Draco warned.

"Nothing to worry Draco, I didn't get to see anything I would have loved to see…" Blaise smirked.

Blaise Zabini had an unusual gift. He was able to see into the mind of a sleeping person. It came very handy to him, and Draco was the only person that knew about his friends' gift.

Draco had crossed his room, and was inside his closet now looking for something to wear. "I assume you saw yesterdays paper," Blaise said to him.

Draco ignored his friend's statement, and continued to get dressed. "Oh, you will be just a bowl of sunshine today," Blaise stated and walked out of Draco's room into the adjoining living room.

Once Draco was dressed he headed towards the kitchen, as he poured his black coffee Blaise reappeared in the kitchen.

"Blaise, please just give me a moment to myself!" Draco groaned.

"I have to make sure you didn't try to off your self!" Blaise teased.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to drink his coffee.

"I'm sure it wont last…" Blaise began.

"I'm over it," Draco said as he tried to escape from Blaise's constant talking.

"You used to be so much better at lying before your Ginny days." Blaise commented as he followed his friend in to the living room.

"You really know how to ruin ones morning." Draco commented. "Thankfully I have to get going and won't be seeing you for the rest of the day."

"Now, now, Draco, I know you'll miss me." Blaise said as Draco disappeared before him.

Draco appeared in front of the old gates, which would lead him to Hogwarts. As he headed towards the castle, more memories began to flood his mind. He shook his head, as if he was trying to shake the memories out.

He almost contemplated heading back, but that would result in Blaise hounding him for the rest of the day.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, it has been so long," Dumbledore said brining Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco contemplated Dumbledore's statement for a second, and realized that he had been gone for eight years. Eight years had passed since he himself had finished his schooling.

"Yes, indeed, eight years have passed." Draco answered the aging wizard.

"Follow me Mr. Malfoy, we shall head to my Office," Dumbledore said as he headed in the direction of the moving staircase.

The school was empty; it would be another two weeks until it would fill up with students. Draco had received an Owl from Dumbledore a couple of weeks back, about a Professor position opening up.

As Draco walked around the school, that once seemed huge to him, now seemed a little smaller. He was trying to focus his thoughts away from the little redhead that had captured his, cold evil, Slytherin heart. But he had made too many good memories with her at this school, and his mind kept wondering off to thoughts of her; he could almost smell her scent.

They had reached Dumbledore's office, and where climbing the stairs, when Draco realized his surroundings.

"Yes well," Draco began as he took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"As I stated in my letter to you Mr. Malfoy, I have the need to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," Dumbledore said as he seated himself behind his desk, facing Draco. "And naturally I thought of you,"

"Of course," Draco said nodding his head once in agreement.

"You have been around the Dark Arts your whole life, and I believe you would make a big difference in what the students learn here," Dumbledore paused, as he watched Draco's emotionless face. "Having learned everything you know at such an early age yourself."

Draco stayed still watching his old Head Master.

"What do you say Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore prompted him. "There have been a few changes in our professors this up coming year, you would be an asset for these children."

Draco contemplated the offer in his head. Did he really want to teach obnoxious children about the Dark Arts? Did he really have patients for that sort of thing? Of course he had the patients, Ginny had taught him patients. That was indeed how they had fallen for each other.

"Of course you would have to be here for the full year." Dumbledore continued. "The teachers corridor is already set up for your arrival, should you choose to join us." Dumbledore watched Draco, his face never changing. "You would have to share the corridor with two other professors, of course, but you would have your own space."

"Who?" Draco questioned. That would be his deciding factor; he was not going to share the corridor with anyone that would annoy him, as Blaise has been for the past three years of living together.

"Ms. Lovegood, and Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore stated, and watched a flicker of change in Draco's eyes. "Ms. Lovegood will be teaching Astrology, and Ms. Weasley will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"I see," Draco stated. Could he really put up with Weasley so close by? It wouldn't really matter, as how they had left it, she was pretty furious with him. Knowing her he knew that that fury did not die down over the years.

"So Mr. Malfoy, what do you say?" Dumbledore questioned him.

"I'll do it." Draco said, and watched Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.


End file.
